Just a Little Shave
by Elle Gibbs
Summary: Just a short one-shot in which Dean teaches Cas how to shave. Dean/Cas.


**Authoress: My first Dean/Castiel Supernatural fanfiction that I feel is worth publishing. Disclaimers and such. I imagined this taking place sometime between season 4 and 5.**

* * *

Dean Winchester threw his duffel bag on one of the twin beds in the hotel room he had just paid for, minutes earlier.

"I'm using the bathroom." Sam said, mimicking Deans actions with his own bag, although neater and well... bitchier.

"Sorry Sammy, oldest gets first." Dean stepped into the bathroom before his brother could retaliate, shutting the door in his face. After a quick shower, Dean stood in front of the mirror and scratched the stubble on his chin. "Guess I'll shave.." he muttered, wetting his face and smearing shaving cream on it. He started the process, hands moving smoothly and confidently.

"Dean."

The blade in his hand slipped, leaving a shallow, yet stinging cut in its wake.

"Fuck."

Dean looked into the mirror to see a familiar angel standing behind him. "I said don't **do** that, Cas!" he grumbled, adding a few choice swearwords under his breath for good measure.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Can we talk?" The serious faced angel said.

"I have to finish this." said Dean, gesturing to his cream covered face. "Then we can discuss why you're here." The angel simply nodded in reply. There was silence, the only sound the razor sliding along Dean's skin. After a minute, Castiel spoke.

"Dean, what's that?" Dean paused and took a deep breath.

"What's what?"

The angel hesitated, then continued. "The object in your hand. Why are you sliding it along your face?"

Dean blinked in astonishment, then accepted the fact that Cas was undeniably oblivious.

"It's a razor. You know, keeps your face clean-shaven and ready for the ladies." He glanced back at Castiel. "Actually, I guess you wouldn't know, you're a bit scruffy." he added. Castiel tilted his head in a familiar way, instantly clueing Dean in on the fact that he had no idea what Dean was saying.

"My vessel needs to be...shaven?" Dean sighed.

"Yes Cas. Actually, for a while now."

There was another long silence, in which Dean finished up. He rinsed his face and grabbed a towel, patting it dry. When he dropped it and turned around, Castiel was right next to him, but for once he wasn't right up in Dean's personal space. Instead, the angel was holding his razor, turning it around with curiosity.

"Uh...Cas?" Dean questioned, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Dean..." The angel paused. "Show me how to do this...shave?"

Dean was stunned for a moment, then let out a chuckle. "Alright, I guess you do need it." He began to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable long process of teaching an angel of the Lord to shave. "First thing..." He turned on the faucet and rinsed the blade. "Never forget to wash your blade." He reached over and grabbed the can of shaving cream. "Now you're going to put some of this on your hands and rub it everywhere you want to remove hair." He paused, assessing the vessel before him. "Uh Cas, you're going to have to take off the trench coat."

The angel blinked but complied, sliding it off and handing it to Dean, who placed it on the back of the door. The angel stared at him expectantly and Dean rolled his eyes. "Roll up your sleeves."

The angel looked down at his arms and frowned, then shoved the sleeves up to his elbows. Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Dammit, Cas..." He put the shaving cream down and turned the angel towards him, putting his sleeves down and rolling them so that they wouldn't fall. "There. Now..." He grabbed the cream and Castiel's hand, squirting some in his palm. Castiel stared at it for a moment then turned to the mirror and hesitantly smeared some on his face. He looked to Dean, who nodded in encouragement.

"Keep going." Castiel continued to dab it on his cheeks till they were white. He looked back in the mirror to Dean who reached forward and rubbed in a few spots that the angel had missed. "There, perfect." he said.

"Now, for the moment of truth." He picked up the razor, but pulled it back when Castiel reached for it. "Hold up there, Speedy Gonzales. You can't just rush into this." Castiel put his hand on the counter and frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The blade is sharp, so you have to go slow and put just the right amount of pressure on it." Dean explained angel tilted his head slightly, and Dean tried not to laugh at the image of an angel with white cream on his face.

"I think I can handle it, Dean." Dean shrugged and handed him the razor.

"Alright big boy, here ya go." The angel took it and turned back to the mirror, blade in hand. He raised it to his face, but then stopped again. Dean watched him struggle for a moment then sighed. He moved to stand slightly behind the angel and reached a hand around to put over Castiel's. "Okay, I'll show you a couple times. Ready?" Castiel looked in the mirror at Dean and nodded, a trusting look on his face. He led the angel through the motions, then let go of his hand. He didn't move from his spot behind the angel and instead put his hands on the sink on each side. "Okay, you try." The angel leaned forward slightly and continued to do what Dean had taught him. The blade slipped a few times, but Castiel didn't seem to notice, his face scrunched a bit as he concentrated on getting the job done. After he had scraped away all the white, and his hair with it, he leaned back and a slight smile tugged at his lips.

"Finished."

Dean moved next to him and turned on the warm water. "Okay, now rinse..." The angel shot him another confuzled look and Dean sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He pushed the angel till he was over the sink and put his hands in front of him. "Cup your hands like this..." he showed Cas his hands and Cas copied him. "Now splash it on your face." Castiel did a few slightly messy splashes and Dean turned off the water. "Okay here's a towel." The angel straitened his posture and used the towel to dry his face, copying what he had seen dean do earlier.

"Thank you." he said, handing the towel back. Dean turned and pulled on his trench coat, shaking it out till it hung right.

"Let me see how it came out." said Dean, taking the angels face in his hands and turning him towards the light.

"Hmm, not bad for your first try. A few cuts but keep it up and soon you'll be as good as I am." Castiel was silent and as Dean makes eye contact, he realized how close they were and dropped his hands quickly stepping back. "Uh, you're all set, man." The angel continued to stare at him, then reached forward and traced the cut on Deans face with a cold finger.

"I apologize again for startling you before." Dean felt warmth rush to his face where Castiel touch him and he coughed, pushing Cas's hand away.

"No big deal." The angel kept a hold on his hand and tugged him forward, placing a chaste kiss on the cut.

"Thank you, Dean." There was a rush of wings and the angel was gone, leaving Dean staring at his own flushed face in the mirror. A knock on the door made him jump.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"Can I use the bathroom now?" Sams voice was muffled, but Dean could swear he could feel his brothers smugness through the door.

* * *

**Authoress: I would like to point out as a lady, I have never had to shave my face. If I am missing some important "shaving step" feel free to advise. Review and lemme know what you think! I don't have a beta reader, so feel free to point out any grammar or spelling issues. Thanks! ;)**

**Now, who wants more chapters? RAISE YOUR HANDS. OR LEGS. OR JUST COMMENT, THAT WORKS TOO.**


End file.
